In the art of dispenser packaging, structurally rigid containers with resealable lids for maintaining moistened tissues are well known. These contain a plurality of pre-moistened tissues stacked within a container or package having rigid top, bottom and side walls. Access to the towelettes is usually through a symmetrical opening in the top side of the rigid container; the opening is generally resealed by a cover extending directly over and beyond all sides of the opening.
An example of such dispenser construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,043 to Harrison. The dispenser pack has an opening covered by a flap in a top side of the container. The flap, having the same shape as the opening, may have a depression molded onto its bottom side. The flap self closes when allowed to return to a horizontal position, and the optional depression protrudes into the opening to further tighten the seal.
Further examples of access openings covered directly by extended flaps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,080; 4,143,762; and 4,131,195.
Problems associated with these dispenser constructions are the bulky size of the rigid containers, the immediate exposure of the towelettes to moisture loss when the flap seal is left open or fails and the soiling of the towelettes during the opening and closing of the flap.
In the past, in order to combine the "pop up" feature with a high count number of towelettes contained within the dispensing unit, the towelettes were usually packaged in bulky containers center-wound on a roll and containing perforations which facilitated detachment of the individual towelettes when needed.
The present invention consisting of a flexible outer packet containing a rigid insert within to maintain the towelettes in place represents an improved portable dispenser pack which can be conveniently sealed to hold the moisture within the packet.